Parody(?) Critique: Heroes in Crisis
by ltj056
Summary: A critique of a story that reflects the human mind. A good idea that could help, but turned out hurting people.
1. Chapter 1

**(The authors note here is gonna be a LONG one. Skip all of bolded words if you just want to read the story.)**

**I have no words appropriate to start this. I really don't. I guess as an attempt, I'll start with a little bit of backstory here.**

**This is my three chapter rewrite(Not the best rewrite, but I spent way too much time on the story and not the critique which is what I wanted to be the big thing here.) of the DC Event Comic Book, Heroes in Crisis by Tom King.**

**For those of you who just follow my account and you're not a DC Fan scrolling through the Fanfic archive who just happens to click on this, let me give a little backstory here. **

**DC comics wanted Tom King to use his writing style to satisfy their Event Comic boner. **

**Okay okay. I'll give the real backstory.**

**Backstory: Back in 2018, Tom King(The current writer of the Batman comics.) approached DC with the idea of a storyline that explored Superheroes and their traumas.(Which is weird considering the BIG problem with this story, but we'll get to it.) DC decided that they'll make it a massive crossover event. Let's talk about that real quick.**

**DC and Marvel have this weird obsession with churning out crossover events that have large consequences that affect a lot of their characters and stories without giving those stories and characters an opportunity to let those changes from the last event to develop. Comics in general are not easy to get into because of the shared universe aspect, but these events do not make things easier.**

**So yeah, Tom King got to make the story. Except here's the problem. Tom King as a writer is, for lack of a better term, mixed. The dude has worked on very well acclaimed stuff like Vision and Mr. Miracle, but he's also made some very bad stuff. Mainly Batman and Catwoman's marriage (Which I insist is much worse than how Spiderman and MJ's marriage got ruined. At least that was to save a life.) and the fallout from that.**

**To wrap up on this, let's talk about Heroes in Crisis itself. The story, as I said, is a story that's about Superhero Trauma or so it would have you think.**

**The trauma center that Superheroes go to, called The Sanctuary, is attacked by a mysterious figure, killing all but two of the people there. Booster Gold(A time traveler who came to the past to get rich) and Harley Quinn(A character who first appeared in the Batman animated series.) The plot of the book is them and the Trinity trying to find the culprit responsible. (Yeah, it's an OOC Wally West. I'll get to it.)**

**That description of the story makes it sound better than what it actually is. **

**Look, I'm not gonna be nice about this. Heroes in Crisis is not good. I think it's up there with Countdown to Final Crisis in how bad it is.**

**The pacing is anime levels of awful, the characters are absolute morons or utterly unlikable, the actual mystery is poorly laid out, and it's absolutely distasteful.**

**Let's go ahead with the story and I'll begin talking about some of the problems. (That's the format for these critique fics of mine.)  
**

A place of healing. A place of comfort. A place to give a rest to people who were struggling. This is what the Sanctuary is. A therapy center created by the Trinity. With some therapists hired by Bruce Wayne and a nurturing AI, the three heroes have created a place that's sole purpose is to ensure they're fellow heroes receive the care that they need, "How could this happen?"

Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman were walking through ruined hallways. Batman was looking over a man in a lab coat with a burn on his chest, "This is an electric burn."

Superman used saw a sparking cord, "Man died from a shock."

Wonder Woman was checking the rooms for any survivors. She found Booster Gold(Blond, Blue and Yellow costume, googles.) unconscious on the ground, "I've found Booster Gold!"

She picked him up and Superman was looking around with his X-ray vision, "I see someone in another room."

Super punched down the door, revealing Harley Quinn who was unconscious, "I found Dr. Quinzel." 

Wonder Woman eyed her, "What's she doing here?"

"I invited her to help with Poison Ivy."

Superman kept looking around for more people, "No one else is here."

Batman started looking around, "The intruders must have left something behind. You two take Harley and Booster back to the Watchtower." 

**The Watchtower**

In an interrogation room, Superman and Wonder Woman were walking around Harley, who had the Lasso of Truth around her, "So let's start at the beginning."

"I'mma tellin' ya Supes. I was with Red one minute, then everything started goin' crazy and I was knocked out." 

Wonder Woman released Harley from her lasso, "We should go see if Booster Gold is awake." 

**The Sanctuary**

Batman was typing on a computer, "Sanctuary respond." 

A blue dot appeared on the screen, "Hello Batman."

"Good. You're still functioning. I need you to show me the security recordings before the cameras were destroyed."

"Understood."

Footage of therapists and a handful of heroes were walking around, before the cameras shut down. Batman reviewed the footage and looked at the broken lights on the floor, "The systems were overloaded with power, but the footage shows no electric overload. We would have been informed otherwise." 

The monitor showed the outside, a field of grass, and Wally West was sitting in front of Sanctuary, holding the Medusa Mask, next to Roy Harper.

Wally screamed as lighting came from his body, then nothing. Batman ran out of the building and his eyes glowed purple, "Wally couldn't have left without leaving a trace. I should be able to find out where he went."

He looked at where Wally was before the cameras died, "He was sitting here."

He looked to where Roy was standing, "His first course of action was to see Arsenal."

He traced the footprints back into the building, that had the appearance of a regular house, "He went inside to investigate, then he vanished." 

**Superman and Wonder Woman**

The two were walking around Booster Gold with the lasso around him, "Can you tell us why you and Harley were there."

"I don't know about Harley. I just got off the phone with Ted and then I was knocked out."

Skeets(A gold small gold robot.) hovered above him, "I was able to protect him with a barrier, but we were both incapacitated."

The door to the room opened, revealing Batman and the Flash(Barry Allen), "I found Wally West."

"Where?"

The Flash had a sad look on his face, "He's inside the Speed Force." 

**I hope you enjoyed this part of the story and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters of the story.**

**Let's just jump to the basic story issues.**

**1: The Pacing**

**The storyline was originally supposed to be five issues and it got stretched out to nine issues. It should have stayed at five, probably less than that.**

**Out of those nine issues, only three of them actually matter to the plot. Issues 1, 8, and 9 are the only issues where the murder mystery plot goes forwards. (I feel like I'm being generous with issue 8, because that one just reveals that it was Wally who did it and that Booster cloned him…..I don't know how he did that, but he did it.)**

**All the other issues? You can just skip them. They mean nothing, kinda like this story in general now that I think about it.**

**2: The Artwork**

**Much like RWBY with it's animation, this is one I'm sure some people will disagree with me on.**

**The artwork for HiC was done by Clay Mann and it's highly moody and detailed.**

**The problem with it is how the women are drawn.**

**I briefly went over this in my 'If Dragon Ball was a comic book' story, but comic books have a problem with making women look as skimpy as possible. That is especially evident here.**

**The women's outfits (Except for Wonder Womans.) look like they're squeezing into every crevice of their bodies. Batgirl's costume is especially bad in that regard. (Her confessional has her showing her skin. To be fair, she was letting out how the Joker shot affected her, but that's not much.)**

**Other than the women's tight outfits, the artwork is pretty good.**

**3: The Mystery itself**

**HiC is a mystery story, but you could be forgiven for thinking it was trying to be a buddy cop movie. This is part of the pacing issue. While the plot will advance eventually, the mystery is not what does it. It's just wacky circumstance.**

**A good mystery story gives both the heroes and the audience the clues as the story progresses. Leading the hero to the most logical conclusion and the audience can have fun trying to put the pieces together.**

**HiC does not do that. As I said, most of the issues don't push the plot and we don't get clues to the fact that Wally West is the killer.**

**The reveal of Wally West being the killer ruined any chance of this story being taken seriously. There was NOTHING foreshadowing it and the one clue that was found doesn't match up with it.**

**They say Batman couldn't identify the wounds on the corpses because they were inflicted post mortem. Post mortem wounds are easy to identify because those wounds don't bleed. This is ignoring actual facts!**

**4: Shock Value**

**Lots of good characters are dead by the first issue. This ruins any illusion of tension. Moving on.**

**5: Character Assassination.**

**I'll get into specifics a later chapter, but everyone in this story acts nothing like the characters they're supposed to be.**

**7: Wally West's plan**

**Step one was to mail Lois Lane tapes that has tons of personal information of other people to upload.**

**Step two was to use the Speed Force to resurrect Poison Ivy.**

**Step three is to place himself from somewhere in time where everyone he accidently killed everyone.**

**Step four was to kill himself.**

**It feels like a spiritual successor to Identity Crisis alright. Accidental murderer with the dumbest scheme and dumb retcons along for the ride.**

**These problems are pretty bad, but if it weren't for what I'mma talk about next chapter, I would just think it was bad. **

**However, they're is a massive problem with this story. Next chapter we will be discussing the real reason why this story is so hated and I have some words for that aspect of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of this whole thing is to discuss the biggest problem with this story, but let's layout some stuff real quick.**

**I did not put every ounce of effort I could muster into this rewrite. I felt that this should have stuck purely as a critique, but I know Fanfictions guidelines prohibited that. Henceforth the story. **

**I am not a therapist and not qualified to write a story about trauma and personal problems of others, therefore I didn't touch on it during the story.**

**That being said, enjoy the story.**

Superman and Wonder Woman were surprised by this, "What do you mean he's in the Speed Force?"

The Flash narrowed his eyes, "What I just said. His outburst somehow trapped the others in the Speed Force and he went in after them."

Wonder Woman widened her eyes, "Is that possible?"

"Not like that. You can't just drag people into the Speed Force like that. Or at least, that's what I thought."

"Is it possible to get them out?"

"When Wally got out, it was because I dragged him out. It's why I'm going to go into it to look for them."

Superman nodded, "You be careful."

The Flash ran off and Batman took out a device, "In the meantime, we're going to be looking into something."

"And what would that be?"

"While I was investigating the scene, I found that the security systems were tampered with. I believe that it was the result of a hacker"

"That would explain why we weren't alarmed."

Wonder Woman turned to Superman, "This couldn't have been a simple accident."

"Agreed."

Superman's phone started to ring, "Yes."

A very angry man's voice started to come from the phone, "KENT! Lois has just givin' us the story of a lifetime! I need you here now!"

"What's the story?

"Heroes in Crisis! Lois just got an email with tons of hero therapy sessions and it's legit!"

The Trinity's eyes all widened as they rushed out. Booster Gold turned to Skeets, "Hey. Let's go back to the Sanctuary."

**The Daily Planet**

Lois was typing on her computer, when she suddenly got an email with the title of 'Greatest Superhero Scoop', "This is obviously fake. Might as well see what it's about."

She opened the email with a video playing, showing Jessica Cruz (Female Green Lantern who is Latina/Hispanic.) and a therapist, "This is a therapy session. Why would someone send me this?"

"Green Lantern session one."

Lois's eyes widened, "No. I'm not-"

The video started to glitch and Lois's eyes dulled, "I will report this."

**The Flash**

The Flash was running through the Speed Force. (Yellow lightning place thing that the Flash characters get their powers from.) He saw a figure in the distance, "Wally?"

The figure started running faster, though Flash was starting to catch up, "Look. I know about the Sanctuary and I know it was an accident. If you stop now, we can sort it all out."

He started to get a look at the person, seeing a yellow uniform, "Wait."

The figure turned around, revealing his face to be covered with golden mask with only two eye holes, "Hello Barry."

"Zoom?"

"What do you think of my new look? The Medusa Mask really brings this outfit together."

Zoom's voice started to distort and warps to Wally's body. Barry's eyes went wide with shock, "How?"

"It's a long story."

**(Disclaimer: This will be a very angry analysis. This issue spikes a lot of anger in me. So this will have a lot of anger and swearing.)**

**Mental health is important. I'm not going to lie about that. People go through their struggles in life and they have their own issues to go through.**

**That is the reason that this story exists. Hell the title itself, Heroes in Crisis, is reflective of that. It's Tom King saying that heroes have their own struggles and that they should get help for it.**

**If I could ask Tom King one question. Just one. It would be this. **

**HOW THE FUCK DO YOU MISS THE POINT THIS BADLY?!**

**This story does an atrocious job of portraying mental health. To understand what I mean, allow me to discuss what Sanctuary does for its patients.**

**In my story, I went out of my way to show therapists in the story to show that the heroes were getting real help.**

**That is not how the actual comic does it.**

**The AI in the story I showed briefly to make sure everything was okay? In the comics, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman created it using their best personality traits to help the heroes. **

**If that AI was made of their best traits, I'd hate to see their worst. The AI? It insults the patients of the Sanctuary, constantly belittling them for not 'getting over' their traumas and pain.**

**Any actual therapists will tell you that is a very terrible idea.**

**I know WHAT King was going for, tough love, but that is not how you're supposed to do it. You're supposed to be supportive of the patient, let them ease into their treatment. YOU DON'T INSULT PEOPLE AND TELL THEM TO GET OVER THEIR TRAUMAS! It's wrong!**

**I wish that was all I could talk about with this, but there is so much more stupid shit in this regard.**

**You see the AI's treatment for the patients is to force them to relive their most traumatic moment. **

**Do I need to explain why that is the dumbest fucking thing for a therapist to do? I feel like it would be an insult to you guys if I explained how fucking stupid that is.**

**YOU DON'T JUST FORCE PEOPLE TO RELIVE THEIR TRAUMATIC MOMENTS! 'I have an idea! Let's make our patients go through the very thing that caused them to need us!'**

**You can't even make the argument that it's a form of Immersion Therapy, because you don't just throw the thing that causes a person's traumas in their faces!**

**Let's do an example real quick. Let's say you're treating someone who was traumatized by their abusive parents, then you invite the parents. Needless to say, it won't end very well.**

**There's another big problem in the mental health aspect. The other treatment.**

**Another thing the heroes do in the Sanctuary is a confessional booth, where the heroes confess their problems to a camera. One big problem with this.**

**People don't just confess their troubles like that unless it's urgent and it's usually to another person. They don't just speak out their traumas to a camera. It requires a lot of probing by the therapists.**

**What's sad is that problem is the least terrible about that, but it does lead to another massive issue.**

**A big plot point is that Lois Lane got some tapes from Wally. Lois being a very kind soul respects the privacy of the heroes and-NAH! She uploads them to the Daily Bugle.**

**You do not do that! Uploading someone else's private information like that without their consent is wrong. Especially here, where they're superheroes with secret identities. They're loved ones are now in danger because of this.**

**It's even a plot hole. They state that the tapes will be destroyed after they're made (Let's ignore how pointless that is and how some therapists keep tapes for future reference. Why would you record it if you were just going to get rid of it afterwards?) and Wally got the tapes that were destroyed somehow. I don't get it either.  
**

**That's all those issues from the actual story, but now let's talk about a little something King himself said in regards to the killing at the Sanctuary. He stated that the killing was supposed to reflect school shootings.**

**For the sake of fairness, I know what he means. He's referring to the tragedy itself. **

**Now to piss on fairness, because seriously, what the actual fuck?! First of all, Wally killing the heroes WAS AN ACCIDENT! Mass shootings are never accidents, they take someone holding a gun to a school and willfully opening fire.**

**Secondly, it's highly distasteful to pull that shit for this story. Especially now, when there are so many mass shootings in the US. **

**Third, there's a bullshit assumption that mass shootings are caused by the mentally disabled. The truth of the matter is that mass shooters are either self entitled assholes, racists monsters, or both. So this comparison is total shit and completely harmful in this age of mass shootings and attention to mental health problems.**

**Fourth, and this one is one that many people have pointed out, it's really dickish to say that you're going to die or become a mass shooter because you're metnally disabled or someone trying to get help for your problems.**

**Lastly. If this story was about mental health, the issues people face because of mass shooting misblame, then this would be the most relevant and important comic of our age. But it's not! It's a poorly put together mystery story that barely touches on mental health. **

**And you want to know the most fucked up thing about all of these things I've discussed?**

**All of the horrible things I've talked about or portrayed as good in the story. Uploading someone's private info, torturing them with their own traumas, and not doing any real work to help the mentally unwell. It's portrayed as the right thing in the story. I can't begin to think about how this hurts people who actively seek or attend therapy.**

**What was King thinking?! And before you say the editors and executives messed him up, Tom King himself has openly admitted that the only thing he didn't decide on was what characters would be the focus of the story. Everything else? All him. This is how he thinks mental health should be handled.**

**The one thing I'll give it in this regard, THE ONE THING, is that it does therapy isn't an instant fix. That is a message I think should happen often, but that's all I can give it.**

**I'm frankly very disgusted with this story and I pray to God that nothing like it ever happens again.**

**Take care of yourselves. **

** .gov/get-help/immediate-help**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are. The final chapter. Let's just do this and move on.**

**Sometime ago**

In a remote space station, Gorilla Grodd was working on a device, "Good. That's working."

He reached for a tool, but Zoom handed him a banana, "You seem to be doing well Grodd."

Grodd swung his arm at Zoom, but he just blitzed to the other side of the room, "I see you're still trying to access the Speed Force." 

Grodd grabbed him by the neck,"Why are you here?"

"I have a bit of a plan and I need your help to do it."

Grodd released Zoom from his grip, "What plan?"

"I've found a facility that the Justice League use as a therapy center."

Grodd got back to work on his device, "I have nothing to gain from this."

Zoom smirked, "If you help me with this plan, I'll give you inside knowledge on the Speed Force and a chance to kill the Flash."

Grodd stopped his work and turned back to him, searching Zoom's mind for clarity, "Your body."

Zoom's body became transparent, "You in or not?"

Grodd smirked and chuckled, "Very well." 

"Good. Since you read my mind, I'm sure you're aware of how we're going to to do this." 

A red eye symbol appeared on a monitor, "Eye shall deal with the security and communications." 

**Sanctuary**

A sleeping Wally West had a fading Zoom put a device in his ear, "That should let me take control of you when Grodd gives me the opening."

He ran into the hallway, avoiding the security guards with the cameras disabled thanks to Brother Eye, and grabbed the Medusa Mask, "Much easier for the patients to get better when they're in the right mood.

Wally West was talking with Roy Harper (Red Arrow/Arsenal), "I've felt it Roy. My children are out there and if I can't find them, I'm afraid something bad could happen." 

"My best guess would be to make a list of where this thing would take them. Ask yourself 'where would this take my kids?'"

Wally pondered on the words for a moment, "Maybe-AGHHHH!"

Roy reached out to Wally, "Wally!"

Lightning struck him and he vanished, the lighting growing uncontrollable and reaching into the facility. When the lightning died down, Wally looked around and ran to where Roy was, "Roy!"

He turned to the Sanctuary and ran inside, "Can anyone hear me?! Is anyone here?!"

He kept running until he was back outside, "What did I do?!"

"Shocked Wally?"

Wally realized what happened, "Zoom?"

"That's right."

"What did you do?!" 

"I'm just using your body for a host. I thought that was obvious."

"Why?! How?!"

"Because I need a new body. As for how, I've learned to use the Speed Force with my 'condition' to force myself into your body. Now to get what else I need."

The Medusa Mask appeared in his hands, causing Wally's eyes to widened in terror, "What are you doing?!"

"Simply making sure you all are in the right state of mind."

He put the mask on as Wally screamed in pain, his body started to run away from the house against his will, then vanished. Back in the Sanctuary, Brother Eye was in one of the computers, "Eye have accessed the sessions of the heroes."

Brother Eye transferred himself back to the Space Station, where Grodd was wearing a helmet hooked up to a computer, "Do you have the information?"

"Eye have acquired the information."

"Good."

**One Day Later, Daily Planet and Space Station**

Lois Lane had just received the email with the therapy sessions with Grodd and Brother Eye on the space station, "Eye have established the connection. You are clear for control."

Grodd started taking control of Lois., "I can feel it." 

**Present, Speed Force.**

Zoom started to throw punches at Flash, "Why are you doing this?"

"Aside from wanting to see you suffer?" 

Zoom's body started to distort again and Flash figured it out, "Of course. Due to the world constantly changing, your body doesn't have the same vibrational frequency."

Zoom spin kicked, but Flash dodged it, "You're trying to not fade out to some random universe, if even that lucky."

"I wouldn't want to be dead, but I would never pass a chance to see you and the rest of those heroes suffer. Let's start with you now."

Flash suddenly felt an intense anger, causing his concentration to blur. 

**Daily Planet**

Lois started typing an article titled 'Heroes in Crisis', "Heroes need therapy. They are vulnerable."

Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne rushed up to her, "Lois!" 

Clark grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Snap out of it."

Bruce chopped at her neck, knocking her out. They placed her back in the chair. Perry White(Editor in Chief of the Daily Planet.) came in, "What happened here?!"

Clark nervously chuckled, "She just passed out."

Bruce deleted the report on the computer, much to White's irritation, "What did you just do?!"

Bruce tossed him a harddrive, "That contains the files for several illegal acts local businesses in Metropolis. It'll more than make up for this."

Perry looked down on the drive, "It better be legit-"

When he looked up, both Clark and Bruce were gone, "Figures."

**The Sanctuary **

Flash and Zoom popped out of the Speed Force in front of the house, prompting Zoom to smirk, "How fitting that you'll die here."

Flash gritted his teeth as the Medusa Mask made his anger grow. He dashed towards him for a punch, but Zoom caught it and threw a flurry of his own punches at his stomach. Zoom uppercutted Flash, sending him flying and crashing, "See Barry. This is how is the day you lost."

Zoom picked up Flash's body and yellow lightning started to engulf them both, "When this is finished, you'll be a part of me. I'll finally have the sweet satisfaction of your end."

Just as he said that, a hammer hit him in the back of the head. The lightning died down and he turned to see Harley, Booster Gold, and Wonder Woman. He laughed, "What? You couldn't bring Batman or Superman with you."

Wonder Woman smiled, "They're busy with your friends." 

**Superman and Batman**

Superman punched Grodd in the face, sending him flying into a wall. While Batman was typing at a computer that Brother Eye was in, "Eye am immune to all forms of hacking."

"I'm not trying to hack you. Skeets!"

Skeets hovered above Batman, "Commencing download."

Brother Eye started to glitch, "What?!"

He vanished from the computer. Skeets ejected a hard drive with a bat on the end, "Brother Eye has been contained." 

"Good."

Superman tied Grodd up with some metal, "We have Grodd and Brother Eye contained. We're heading your way now."

**Sanctuary **

Zoom started laughing, "You think that changes anything? I still have the Medusa Mask!"

The heroes started to feel a strong sadness, them falling to the ground as a result, "I love this mask. I thought it's only real use would be to make Wally submissive to me."

Flash's hand started to vibrate his hand while tears were falling from his face, "Let him go!"

He threw a bolt of lightning at Zoom's face, but he moved his head left, "Really Barry? Is that all you have?"

Flash gritted his teeth, "Wally! Stop him!"

Zoom grabbed Flash by the neck, "Do you really think that will-"

His body started to distort, "What?!" 

**Wally West**

Wally was in a dark void, seeing his children wrapped in thorns, "Why couldn't you help us daddy? Why couldn't you find us daddy?"

Wally collapsed to his knees, tears falling, "I'm sorry. I couldn't find you." 

"Wally! Stop him!"

Wally stood up, "Barry?"

"You want to find your kids right? You think something bad will happen to them? If you let Zoom win, then you won't be able to help them! You have to stop him!"

Lightning started to appear around Wally and a light appeared in front of him. He grabbed the light and started to move forward it.

**Sanctuary **

Lightning started to erupt from Zoom's body, "What's going on?!"

The lightning hit the ground, leaving the bodies of the captured heroes and therapists on the ground. Zoom's body started to distort, Wally's taking his place, "No!"

The Medusa Mask fell from Wally's face, falling to the ground ...with Zoom on it, "Free me!"

Wally picked up the mask and tossed it to Wonder Woman, "Make sure you put him somewhere safe."

Harley Quinn grabbed the mask, "So you're the one who hurt my Red."

She was about to rip it up, but Wonder Woman took it from her, "You could kill him if you do that."

Flash walked up to Wally, who had the biggest smile on his face, "You okay Wally?"

"I'm better than okay Barry. I think I know where my kids are."

"How?!"

Wally could see glimpses of his kids running, "I think having Zoom overwhelm me gave a sorta Speed Force vision. I can see my children running. I think it'll lead me to them."

"Then let's go-"

"No way Barry. Earth needs a Flash. I'll go alone."

Flash was about to say something, but he stopped himself, "Good luck out there."

Wally nodded, "And Barry, tell the Titans I said goodbye. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

With that, the former fastest man alive in a previous timeline that was kinda sorta transformed into a different one that had a garbage start and led the way for an event comic that took much longer than it should have to be completed departed. Flash turned to the others with some of the others waking up. Skeets hoved above Booster, "This could have turned out differently."

"How so?"

"Wally West could have killed the heroes and we would have tried to find him."

Harley, who was helping Ivy up, laughed at that, "Goldie, that sounds like a bad comic book plot."

**I wanted to use this last chapter to give my final thoughts and a chance to talk about things I haven't had a chance to talk about.**

**Overall, HiC is terrible. Character work on the whole is terrible. The pacing is absolutely atrocious. And it's just a distasteful mess.**

**One thing that always baffles me is the choice of characters for the story. Booster Gold, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle. These characters have nothing to do with mental health, so why have them? Harley is the closest to that, but she got over the Joker long ago.**

**The comic also suffers from the humor. It's terrible and does not fit with the comic's tone.**

**The story relies on retcons to a character's history. Roy Harper is the best example. Roy got on drugs because of his depression and parental neglect, not injuries. I don't know if that fits with his New 52 and Rebirth characterization. **

**One scene that captures the sheer stupidity of the comic is the scene where Harley Quinn(Who I feel the need to stress is a normal person with a baseball bat.) is able to single handedly fight off the Trinity. I'm dead serious.**

**Another Harley Quinn scene that is terrible is the one where she attacks Booster Gold while Batgirl and the Ted Kord Blue Beetle (BOOSTER GOLD'S BEST FRIEND!) watch as the crazy lady with a murder history attacks the good guy who's been friends with them for years. Ted Kord says that he's projecting a forcefield to protect Booster, so Batgirl (Who is part of the Batfamily who don't kill unless necessary.) knocks him out to disable it and the whole thing is a joke. Lol look at that crazy lady try to kill the superhero.**

**Incase the last two paragraphs didn't make it clear, I'm not a big fan of Harley. **

**First reason is that I find her annoying. She just yammers on and on and it distracts from the story. **

**Second, she's a mass murderer who gets off easy because she wanted to impress the wrong guy. I know it was abusive, but she still choose to kill people and smiled about it. **

**Third and this one is kind of petty, but it kind of annoys me that there are so many sympathetic and kind villains who deserve redemption and a happy ending WAY more than she does and they don't get it. She gets off easily because she was in an abusive relationship, even though there are other villains who have been abused and they don't get redemption or a 'Worth so much more than you think' speech. She wasn't hypnotised or converted against her will to be evil, she didn't grow up with parents who gave her a twisted perception of the world, she didn't grow up in an abusive household to make her snap, her life was fairly good until the Joker came along. Hell, you can't even make the argument that the Joker made her crazy. All he did was spout some obvious bullshit and she fell for it.**

**I'm sorry that I went off on that tangent. It just makes me made that so many other villains deserve a happy ending and don't get it, but Quinn, who I feel the need to stress has a body count, gets one. Yeah.**

**Let's talk about Booster for a bit. Booster Gold doesn't have psychological issues, so he's out of place here. I've read some of the stuff that built up to this and it doesn't give the impression he got some, just that he's kind of an idiot. (Also, couldn't he have just time traveled to stop all of this or find something out?)**

**Wally being the killer was a terrible decision. He just came back and he's made into a villain. For some reason, DC doesn't let him be happy. (Again, favoring the psychopath who murdered lots of people have a happy ending.) They hate him for SOME reason, though nobody can figure out why. He's brought back just to suffer in this crapfeast.**

**Another problem with Wally here is how out of character he is. Wally has shown to be one of the nicest guys in the entire DC Universe and he pulls the crap he does here. As I said, him killing the heroes was an accident. He puts together a plan to make up for it, that requires him to have computer skills he's never been established to have.**

**The act that made him kill the heroes was a mental trigger of his family. (We'll ignore the fact that that's not how the Speedforce works.) He spent five days getting tapes to Lois (Guess being as fast as a dude who can outrun an instantaneous teleporter makes it hard to be a delivery boy.), teams up with a past/future version of himself, and then tries to kill himself. (For those of you who didn't get my Identity Crisis joke, Jean had a smiliar stupid plan for a stupid reason.) **

**Oh and after the heroes talk him down from killing himself, Harley knees him in the nads. (The mass killer gets a happier ending than the guy who wants his family back.)**

**The Trinity are morons in this story, they don't do anything that a smart person would do, can't tell when a person dies of electric shocks or when wounds are afflicted after a person dies, and get curb stomped to make Harly Quinn look good.**

**Let's just finish this. This story just sucks. The only redeeming thing about it is the artwork, even then, the females are drawn like they're weird aliens who want to conquer us all.**

**This story is a pathetic, distasteful, harmful piece of shit. I don't want to say 'I hope everyone forgets it' because we need to know just how garbage this kind of thing is. We need to know just how wrong something can be.**

**Take care of yourselves everyone. If you need help, go find some real help. Whatever you find will be better than HiC will ever do for you.**


End file.
